This invention relates to spray cylinders, and more particularly to spray cylinders having retractable pins.
Stationary pins positioned on the inside walls of spray cylinders are currently used in conveying and mixing tobacco or other similar materials during rotation of the cylinder for such purposes as blending, steam-conditioning, drying, and applying flavorants. Highly-saturated clumps of tobacco or other similar materials tend to accumulate on or around these stationary pins. The clumps may not be dried to desired moisture levels, and remain saturated Those clumps which subsequently fall into the tobacco or other similar materials within the cylinder disturb the uniform moisture level and flavorant concentration of the tobacco or other similar materials. In the case of tobacco, this can result in spotting on cigarettes. Additionally, those clumps which do not fall remain adhered to the stationary pins, spray rack, and inside wall of the cylinder. These clumps must be disposed of, resulting in waste of starting material. It is desirable to convey the tobacco or other similar materials during rotation of the cylinder in such a way that uniform moisture and flavorant concentrations are achieved without the accumulation of material into clumps.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a spray cylinder which will convey the material placed within it without allowing accumulation of the material.